


The Inspirational Phone Case

by ihadeatenhername



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M, and noel for being a cheeky bastard, shout out to Meghan and her old phone case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadeatenhername/pseuds/ihadeatenhername
Summary: After a beautiful, amazing, wonderful girl named Meghan gets her picture taken with the boys, Noel sees her phone case and makes a comment on it. Cody can't let the comment go, even after they get in the greenroom.





	The Inspirational Phone Case

**Author's Note:**

> The tweet that you can blame:
>
>> okay so this is the case that was on my old phone (the phone i had in june for my show). so we took our picture and then noel fully looks at the position of the two people on it and then looks me in the eyes and goes “is that me and cody on the back of ur phone” [pic.twitter.com/wyerWLbkmI](https://t.co/wyerWLbkmI)
>> 
>> — meghan (@tacotuesdaygirl) [September 17, 2019](https://twitter.com/tacotuesdaygirl/status/1173809851723591681?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

“Is that me and Cody on the back of your phone?”

Cody’s head turned at the sound of his name in Noel’s voice. He’d been looking out around the room, taking in and smiling at the line of people waiting for their turn. What had Noel just said? Something about the girl’s phone having a picture of him and Noel on the back? He happened to look over before the girl could turn it a different way and saw a picture of a blonde woman and a guy with short brown hair in an embrace; clearly _not_ the two of them; it looked like two grown adults posing for a prom picture. Cody rolled his eyes at Noel for his comment, but inside a new image was growing; one where he and Noel _were_ in that sort of an embrace.

After all the meet-and-greets were over, they had about 45 minutes until they needed to be onstage. In the green room, they did their separate preparation rituals, but after about ten minutes, Cody still couldn’t forget what Noel had said.

“What did you mean, by the way,” Cody started, “with the phone case thing?”

Noel was standing in front of the snack table on the other side of the room. He looked up at Cody's voice and came over to stand in front of him. Seeing Noel above him, his eyes cast down like that, Cody's stomach twisted with arousal. It didn’t help that after doing a sweep over Noel’s body, when Cody’s eyes returned to his face, Noel licked his lips and smirked.

“Get up. I’ll show you.” Noel’s tone was on the lighter side, but Cody knew how well Noel could hide true intentions behind a voice or face; it turned him on that he had no idea what Noel was going to do.

“Alright,” Noel said, tone suggesting he was thinking out loud, but Cody knew Noel; he already had his plan fully formed; now all he had to do was be the director. “You go stand over there in front of the mirror. We’ll pretend it’s the camera.”

“Okay,” Cody managed, already losing his voice.

The mirror was full length. Cody went over and stood a few feet in front of it, waiting for Noel to appear in the reflection behind him. He looked at his own face and saw how flushed his cheeks were, how his lips were as red as if Noel’s had already ravaged them.

“A little closer,” Noel corrected, his voice nearby but his reflection still absent from the mirror. Cody resisted the urge to turn to look where he heard the voice behind him, stepping closer to the mirror. “There,” Noel approved. “Now don’t move.”

Cody heard the sound of a zipper, heard the shifting of fabric, and saw as Noel walked casually behind him, holding his erection in one hand. He looked over Cody’s left shoulder, making brief eye contact with him in the mirror.

Cody’s joggers came down easily. Noel spat in his hand a few times to get himself wet, then a few more to get Cody; they cursed themselves for leaving all their lube on the bus. Cody braced himself by putting his hands on either side of the mirror. Now just inches from the surface, his hot exhales fogged up the glass. 

“You like watching me fuck you, huh?” Noel said, working Cody first with a finger, then two, trying to take it slow, to give Cody time to loosen up; but Cody’s softly hooded eyes grazed his in the steamed-up mirror, and Noel lost it.

“Goddamn it,” Noel groaned, arm barring Cody with one arm and using his other hand to ease himself inside him. Cody winced, inhaled sharply at the initial pain; luckily it wasn’t anything like when they’d first started fucking.

“Yeah,” Noel said, approvingly, “that picture looked just like this.”

“Fuck, Noel.” Cody couldn’t help himself; the spontaneity, the bizarre one-off remark that sparked it—everything was hotter, got his dick harder, had his whole body aching to be fucked.

Noel lifted Cody’s wrist to check the time on his Apple Watch. Damn. Only 25 minutes until the show.

“We’re not going out there until you come,” Noel said matter-of-factly, and Cody’s hands slipped further down the walls, the jolt of arousal nearly knocking him over.

“Okay,” Cody agreed, breathless. Noel started to push in and out, sweat forming at his hairline. Cody felt tears stinging into his eyes and loved it; his mouth started to smile but the deepening of Noel’s stroke wiped it right away, face contorting as he started to reach the edge.

Then Cody felt the avalanche of heat and pleasure overtake him. He hoped no one could hear them from the hallway; he couldn’t fucking help how loud he moaned; Noel felt too good.

“That’s it,” Noel praised, continuing he thrusts; he watched as Cody tried to catch himself with his hand but it was to late: cum flew and hit the mirror, some landed on the carpeted floor. That was all Noel needed to get himself there; he groaned as he released inside of Cody; he pulled out, watched as his cum started to leak out of Cody’s now reddened hole. Noel, not wanting his friend’s nice joggers to get a fresh cum stain, wiped it up with his fingers, enjoying the way Cody’s ass twitched at the touch.

“Here,” Noel said, bringing his fingers up to Cody’s mouth as Cody turned to face him. Without skipping a beat, Cody grabbed Noel’s hand with both of his and licked all of his cum away. Noel really loved him sometimes.

Cody used a paper towel to clean himself up some more before pulling up his joggers; he also took a paper towel to the defiled mirror and carpet, smiling to himself at the thought of future performers noticing the stain. “Damn," he said, looking over at Noel who was sitting on the couch, "we should start selling that phone case.”

Noel nodded, “Shit’d be fire.” That had them both giggling like boys again.

Later on, during the Q&A portion of the show, Noel said something in response to a girl's question that made Cody bend over with uncontrollable laughter. The pain in his asshole had been fading over the course of the show thus far, but the movement flared it right back up. Trying to hide his reactive grimace, he threw Noel a dirty look, but of course the fucker was too focused on doing the show to notice. _Oh well,_ Cody thought, smirking to himself. _We've got plenty of lube back on the bus._


End file.
